Melhor Amiga
by Mai Pille
Summary: Afinal, Marissa Cooper era uma lenda. E antes de tudo isso, ela era sua melhor amiga.


* * *

**Melhor Amiga**

Por Mai Pille

* * *

Era bonito ver como as crianças corriam pelo jardim naquela manhã de primavera. Sean no auge de seus seis anos, embalava o pequeno Sam no balanço, ao tempo que Sarah, a do meio, dedicava-se a colher algumas flores do canteiro. Eles eram uma família feliz, ela não tinha dúvidas. Seth era simplesmente ótimo, seus três filhos eram encantadores, moravam em uma casa próxima ao resto dos Cohen e dos Atwood, e seu pai a visitava frequentemente. Era tudo o que Summer Roberts poderia querer. Mas ela sentia que faltava alguma coisa.

Um pedacinho de sua vida que continuava vazio, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Uma lasca de sua alma que havia ido embora, uma ponta de alegria que lhe escapara por entre os dedos.

Sabia que era feliz. Muito feliz. Mas a vida nunca fora a mesma desde que Marissa partira.

Era o aniversário de morte de Marissa, e Summer simplesmente não conseguia entender como o céu poderia estar tão azul num dia tão triste como aquele. Em todos os anos.

Nunca encontrara outra amiga igual, nem mesmo em Taylor, com quem costumava passear as quartas feiras à tarde. E tampouco procurara por uma substituta, pois sabia que não seria possível. A busca se revelaria estéril, Marissa não seria substituída por ninguém. Ninguém conseguiria superá-la, em todos os sentidos e aspectos.

Sentia falta da risada dela ecoando em seus ouvidos, suas loucuras e insanidades. Por vezes até sentia falta de seus conselhos, ainda que eles não fossem tão bons e úteis. Marissa era sua melhor amiga, sua ouvinte, sua companheira de farras e bebedeiras, sua confidente, sua parceira de vida e amizade. Não adiantaria tentar se enganar, a falta dela lhe afetava. Todos os dias.

Na época em que tudo aconteceu, sentiu-se simplesmente desnorteada. O que faria sem Marissa, Deus?

A vida nunca havia lhe parecido tão confusa e tão difícil de ser vivida, ainda que houvesse se esforçado o máximo para superar. E ela realmente havia conseguido superar?

Chorara por noites seguidas a morte da amiga, mas Summer tinha consciência de que nada a faria voltar. Nada faria a dor da perda amenizar, e então, seguiu em frente.

Marissa não gostaria de vê-la sofrer, ela não gostaria de ver ninguém sofrer. Era tão boa, alegre, divertida e leal. Odiaria saber que causara tanto sofrimento nas pessoas que amava, e Summer apenas desejava que ela estivesse bem.

E desejava que todos ficassem bem. Também havia desejado a presença da amiga no seu casamento, quando finalmente disse "sim" a Seth. Fora, sem dúvida nenhuma, o momento mais emocionante que ela havia vivido até então, e Marissa deveria estar presente nele, como em todos os outros. E Summer sabia que, no fundo, ela sempre estaria.

Desejou que ela estivesse lá para segurar sua mão quando Sean nasceu, e ela estava assustada e emocionada. E quando teve sua primeira briga feia com Seth, ela desejava poder correr para os braços da amiga e chorar as mágoas em seu colo, como costumava fazer.

Se ao menos ela soubesse como fazia falta...

Summer suspirou profundamente, quando sentiu as mãos de Sarah em sua perna. Estava sentada na varanda da casa, observando as crianças brincar e esperando que Seth voltasse de qualquer lugar que ele pudesse ter ido.

- Está triste, mamãe? - indagou Sarah, os olhos castanhos claros brilhando para a mãe. Tinha a pele branca, os cabelos pretos e lisos e completaria quatro anos dentro de algumas semanas.

- Não, querida, estou apenas pensativa. Quer se sentar? - ela indicou o lugar vazio no degrau ao seu lado, e Sarah sentou-se.

- Pensando na Tia Marissa?

Summer havia feito questão de que seus filhos soubessem quem fora Marissa Cooper. Claro que ocultara todos os detalhes sórdidos e levemente lascivos de suas vidas adolescentes, mas ela apenas achava que Marissa gostaria de ser lembrada. Contara a eles que Marissa era uma ótima pessoa, ao tempo que Seth dizia que ela tinha gostos musicais horríveis e Ryan simplesmente calava-se de imediato na menção de seu nome.

Summer nem ao menos pode responder à pergunta da filha, quando observou Seth chegar, caminhando pelo gramado juntamente com Ryan. Sean correu até ele, com seus grandes cachos escuros esvoaçantes, deixando o pequeno Sam esquecido no balanço. Summer tirou-o de lá e o segurou no colo, ao tempo que implorava para Sean correr mais devagar e Sarah a seguia com as flores que havia apanhado.

- Hei, querida! - cumprimentou o marido, beijando-lhe levemente os lábios. - Ryan veio almoçar conosco, provavelmente deve ter acontecido algum tipo de acidente com o fogão desde que Taylor passou a freqüentar a casa dele. Novamente. - Seth balançou a cabeça de uma forma desaprovadora - Francamente, meu bem, acredito que a nossa é a família mais normal de Newport.

- Oh, certo, Seth. - disse Summer, rolando os olhos e entregando Sam para que Seth pudesse carregá-lo. Finalmente, finalmente ela olhou para Ryan, que possuía algumas olheiras naquela manhã.

Ele tampouco se esquecia de que dia era aquele. Summer sabia que Ryan nunca se esquecia dela, e sentia-se aliviada por isso.

A coisa que mais temia era que Marissa caísse no esquecimento, mas Ryan não se esqueceria. Ela poderia ver pelo modo como ele se comportava diante à memória dela, de um jeito incomodo, saudoso, nostálgico e... definitivamente amoroso.

Julie também não se esqueceria. Summer sempre se lembrava do brilho doloroso que os olhos da mulher haviam adquirido desde que Marissa se fora.

E ela também não se esqueceria. Jamais se esqueceria. Afinal, Marissa Cooper era uma lenda. E antes de tudo isso, ela era sua melhor amiga.


End file.
